Tiruvarur district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | subdivision_type2 = Metro | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Municipal Corporations | subdivision_name3 = Thiruvarur | subdivision_type4 = Municipalities | subdivision_name4 = | subdivision_type5 = Town Panchayats | subdivision_name5 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Kudavasal, Mannargudi, Nannilam, Needamangalam, Thiruthuraipoondi, Thiruvarur, Valangaiman. | seat_type = Capital | seat = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Thiruvarur | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = S.Natarajan, IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 610xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 04366 | iso_code = ISO 3166-2:IN | registration_plate = TN-50www.tn.gov.in | blank1_name_sec1 = IUCN category | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = Central location: | blank2_info_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Thiruvarur district is one of the 30 districts in the Tamil Nadu state of India. The district occupies an area of 2161 km². It is lies between Nagapattinam district on the east and Thanjavur District on the west, and is bounded by the Palk Strait on the south. The district headquarters is at Thiruvarur town. Demographics According to the 2011 census Thiruvarur district has a population of 1,268,094, roughly equal to the nation of Estonia or the US state of New Hampshire. This gives it a ranking of 382nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 8.43%. Thiruvarur has a sex ratio of 1020 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 83.26%. It was 20.29% urbanised in 2001.census india History The Thiruvarur district, along with the Nagapattinam district was part of the Thanjavur District before 1991. After that, the present Taluks of Thiruvarur district and Nagapattinam district were separated from the Thanjavur District, and formed the Nagapattinam district. The present Thiruvarur district was formed in 1997 by trifurcating the then Thanjavur District. Major towns are Thiruvarur, Thiruthuraipoondi, Nachikulam, Muthupettai, Mannargudi. Prominent people from Thiruvarur district * M. Karunanidhi - Former Chief Minister of Tamil Nadu and the DMK President * Late Murosoli Maran - Former Central MInister and DMK Leader * N. Gopalaswami - Former Chief Election Commissioner of India * K Anbazhagan- Former Finance Minister of Tamil Nadu and DMK leader * T R Baalu- Member of Parliament representing Sriperumpudur Lok sabha constituency , Former Central Minister and DMK leader * Dhanraj pillai- Indian hockey player * K. Balachandar - Famous Tamil film director * T R B Raja - Member of Legislative Assembly representing the Mannargudi assembly constituency Administration Thiruvarur district is made up of seven taluks: *Kudavasal *Mannargudi *Nannilam *Needamangalam *Thiruthuraipoondi *Thiruvarur *Valangaiman References External links * Tiruvarur District * About Tiruvarur & Sri Thiyagaraja Temple Tiruvarur * Adiyakkamangalam * [http://www.mytiruvarur.com www.MyTiruvarur.com] Category:Tiruvarur district Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu Category:1997 establishments in India